helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
We are Buono!
|producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Last = Buono!2 (2009) |Next = The Best Buono! (2010) |Single1 = MY BOY |Single2 = Take It Easy! |Single3 = Bravo☆Bravo |Single4 = Our Songs}} We are Buono! is the third album from the J-pop idol group, Buono!. The album was released on February 10, 2010, under the Pony Canyon label in a regular version and a limited edition version. The regular edition comes with a Buono! photocard while the limited edition includes a different photocard and a DVD. The album reached #11 on the Oricon charts and charted for three weeks, selling 13,496 copies. Tracklist CD #One Way = My Way #Our Songs #Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni (Independent Girl ~ 独立女子であるために; Independent Girl ~ To Be an Independent Girl) #MY BOY #Urahara (うらはら; Contrary) #Take It Easy! #Bravo☆Bravo #Kataomoi. (カタオモイ。; Unrequited Love.) #Blue-Sky-Blue #Koucha no Oishii Mise (紅茶の美味しい店; Delicious Tea Shop) #Tabidachi no Uta (タビダチの歌; A Song for Taking Off) #We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme♡ (We are Buono! ~ Buono!のテーマ♡; We are Buono! ~ Buono!'s Theme♡) Limited Edition DVD #Our Songs PV Making (10th Single「Our Songs」PV撮影メイキング) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Album Information ;One Way = My Way *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition, arrangement, programming, guitar: Kinoshita Yoshiyuki *Rhythm programming: Uezu Ryoji *Synthesizer programming: Jinbo Tomohiro *Chorus: marron ;Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition, arrangement, programming, guitar: Kinoshita Yoshiyuki *Rhythm programming: Uezu Ryoji *Synthesizer programming: Oba Kosuke *Chorus: marron ;Urahara *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: FLAT5th Yoshiaki Okamoto *Arrangement, guitar, bass: Nishikawa Susumu *Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Chorus: marron ;Kataomoi. *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition, arrangement, programming, guitar, bass: AKIRASTAR *Chorus: marron ;Blue-Sky-Blue *Lyrics : Kawakami Natsuki *Composition: Muramatsu Tetsuya *Arrangement, guitar, bass: Nishikawa Susumu *Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Chorus: Buono!, marron ;Koucha no Oishii Mise *Lyrics: Hashimoto Atsushi *Composition: Tsutsumi Kyohei *Arrangement and all instruments: Kobayashi Shuntaro *Chorus: Buono! ;Tabidachi no Uta *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: Gajin *Arrangement, programming, bass: Sakuma Makoto *Guitar: Inoue Shinjiroh *Violin: Okamura Mio *Viola: Hagiwara Kaoru *Cello: Kasahara Ayano *Chorus: Buono!, marron ;We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme♡ *Lyrics, composition, arrangement, programming, bass: AKIRASTAR *Drums: Iwamaru Tadashi *Guitar: Inoue Shinjiroh *Keyboard: eji Concert Performances All songs were performed at We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010. ;One Way = My Way *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ ;Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Fukumura Mizuki, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Uemura Akari *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Nippon Budokan~ - Suzuki Airi *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Asakura Kiki ;Urahara *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” (part of a medley) *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Ono Mizuho ;Kataomoi. *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato ;Blue-Sky-Blue *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ ;Koucha no Oishii Mise *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” (part of a medley) ;Tabidachi no Uta *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Buono! Festa 2016 ;We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme♡ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Buono! Festa 2016 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,496 Trivia *"We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme♡" was first performed at Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 in August 2009, three months before the album was announced. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: One Way = My Way, Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni, Urahara, Kataomoi., Blue-Sky-Blue, Koucha no Oishii Mise, Tabidachi no Uta, We are Buono! ~ Buono! no Theme Category:Buono! Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2010 DVDs